Parvati vs Lavender
by Lily Witchcraft
Summary: Tja, lest wie sich die besten Freundinnen um einen Jungen kloppen...und das kloppen könnt ihr wörtlich nehmen.


Kleiner One-Shot, der mir gerade so durch den Kopf gespuckt ist. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es.

Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil – Die besten Freundinnen. Doch was passiert, wenn sich ein gewisser Won-Won…äh ich meinte Ron Weasley zwischen die beiden schiebt?

Nachdem Parvati unsanft von Hermine geweckt wurde, ging sie ins Badezimmer, um sich für den heutigen Tag fertig zu machen. Hermine meint, sie wäre sehr eitel, weil sie immer stundenlang im Bad braucht. Parvati sah das allerdings anders. Nachdem sie sich ausführlich geschminkt hat und ihre seidiges, langes schwarzes Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hat, machte sie sich zusammen mit ihrer besten Freundin Lavender auf zum Frühstück.

Allerdings blieb sie nicht lange dort, sondern ging eine Runde um den See spazieren, da ihr Lavender langsam aber sicher mit dem ganzen Won-Won Gesülze auf die Nerven ging. Warum musste sie auch unbedingt eine Schwäche für Ron haben? Es gab doch viel coolere Jungs auf der Schule, wie sie gerade im Vorbeigehen bemerkte. Tja, wo die Liebe hinfällt…

Sie selber hatte sich in einen der Beauxbatonjungen vor zwei Jahren verliebt, allerdings hatte sie bereits nach einem Jahr keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm gehabt. Sie war damals am Boden zerstört gewesen, aber jetzt hatte sie sich vorgenommen sich nur noch auf Jungen zu konzentrieren, die nicht meilenweit von ihr entfernt lebten.

Parvati hatte bei ihrem Spaziergang um den See total die Zeit vergessen. Sie schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr und stellte erschrocken fest, dass der Unterricht bereits vor 2 Minuten begonnen hatte. „Oh Mist! Mc Gonagall bringt mich um!" Schnell rannte sie zum Verwandlungsklassenraum, vor dessen Tür sie mit Ron zusammen stieß, der ebenfalls sehr gehetzt aussah. Sie entschuldigte sich kurz und öffnete immer noch außer Atem die Tür. Mc Gonagall war äußerst ungehalten über ihr Zuspätkommen und zog Griffindor 10 Hauspunkte ab. Na toll! Erster Schultag und schon falle ich negativ auf, dachte Parvati bei sich und setzte sich grummelnd zu Lavender, die ihr netterweise einen Platz freigehalten hatte.

Prof. McGonnagal schaute Parvati und Ron wütend an. Sie hatte sowieso schon viel zu wenig geschlafen, beim Frühstück einen Streit mit Prof. Slughorn gehabt und dann einen äußerst unverschämten Brief bekommen und nun mussten die beiden ihre gute Laune noch mehr trüben. „Ruhe!" Sofort war Totenstille. McGonnagal begann, Socken aus zu teilen. Dann ging sie zurück zu ihrem Pult und wollte anfangen zu sprechen. Doch in genau diesem Moment überreichte Parvati Lavender einen Zettel. „Brown, Patil! Geben sie mir diesen Zettel!" Prof. McGonnagal entfaltete den Zettel:

_Was hast du mit Ron gemacht?  
Ron gehört mir, klar?  
Lavender_

Und darunter die Antwort von Parvati:

_Ich bin bloß zufällig gleichzeitig mit ihm angekommen!  
Wir haben nichts gemacht!  
Parvati_

McGonnagal schaute die beiden streng an und steckte den Zettel in die Tasche. „Nun, beginnen wir... ein kleines Training zum Aufwärmen... verwandelt eure Socken in Unterhosen." Die Schüler stöhnten genervt auf. Den Rest des Unterrichts beobachtete McGonnagal Lavender und Parvati dabei, wie sie, so weit wie möglich von einander weg gerutscht, arbeiteten ohne einander anzusehen.

Parvati entschloss total genervt von Lavender sich beim Mittagessen soweit wie möglich von ihrer "besten Freundin" wegzusetzen.   
Beste Freundin! Pah, das ich nicht lache. Die Frau hat echt Nerven! Unterstellt mir doch glatt, ich würde ihr ihren Won-Won wegnehmen. So eine doofe Kuh! So redete sie vor sich hin, als sie vor dem Essen noch mal kurz auf die Toilette gegangen ist. Plötzlich hörte sie ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen. Die Maulende Myrthe war hinter ihr aufgetaucht. Dicke Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter als sie sagte: „Ich hatte nie eine beste Freundin. Huäh!" Und mit einem letzten Schrei stürzte sie sich in die Toilette. Parvati zuckte nur mit den Achseln und ging zum Mittagessen.

Parvati hatte sich am Tisch zu Hermine, Ron und Harry gesellt. Sie sah von weitem, dass sich Lavender gerade bei Ginny und Dean einschmeichelte. Tja, wenn sie mich wieder als Freundin haben will sollte sie aber schleunigst auf allen Vieren zu mir zurück gekrochen kommen und sich gefälligst entschuldigen, dachte Parvati bei sich. Nach 5 Minuten gab sie es auf, auf eine Entschuldigung vom anderen Ende des Tisches zu warten und fing an zu essen. Trotzdem bemerkte sie Lavenders Blicke, die auf ihr hafteten. Sie entschloss das auszunutzen und nahm eine der Schüsseln und reichte sie Ron mit einem scheinbar freundlichem Lächeln: „Ich hab noch nie jemanden gesehen, der soooooo attraktiv beim Essen aussehen kann!" Diese Worte sprach sie besonders laut, damit Lavender auf keinen Fall etwas davon verpasste. Natürlich hatte Parvati mit einer Reaktion gerechnet...aber nicht mit so einer weitreichenden...! Ron verschluckte sich bei Parvatis Worten an seinem Essen. Hermine die ihm hilfreich auf den Rücken klopfen wollte, bekam von seinem hektischen Armgefuchtel direkt einen Ellbogen auf die Nase. Vor Schmerz aufstöhnend, und mit leichten Gleichgewichtsproblemen versuchte sie sich irgendwo dran festzuhalten. Leider erwischte sie dabei die Tischdecke und zog den gesamten Griffindors ihr Abendessen vor der Nase weg. Harry, der sich vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegte verlor die Balance und kippte nach hinten, wobei er die Bank mit umriss, und so auch noch 20 andere Leute auf den Hintern knallten. Parvati, die noch total geschockt, von der Reaktion auf ihre Worte war, bemerkte, wie jemand von hinten auf sie zu gerannt kam und sie zu Boden riss! Es war Lavender die sich mit einem Kampfschrei, der jeder Todesfee alle Ehre gemacht hätte auf sie stürzte.

Die anderen Schüler sahen nur das Essen durch die Luft fliegen und schon lagen sie halb unter der Tischdecke begraben.  
Ein hoher Schrei war zu hören und sie sahen halb entsetzt halb belustigt zu, wie sich Lavender und Parvati über die matschige Pampe aus Kartoffelbrei und Bratensoßen wanden.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?" Kreischte Lavender. „Du Schl…!"

Den Rest konnten die anderen Schüler leider nicht verstehen, da Parvati Lavenders Kopf in einen großen Haufen Kartoffelbrei gedrückt hatte. Plötzlich fingen ein paar Schüler an Wetten abzuschließen.

„Hört doch bitte auf, das ist kein Spaß…das ist die Sache doch überhaupt nicht wert! Rief Hermine erschrocken. Ehe sie es sich versah stand Lavender vor ihr (bzw. eine mit Bratensoße geölte Hexe). Erbost starrte sie Hermine an. „Und das musst gerade DU sagen! Du schmeißt dich doch schon seit Jahren an Won-Won ran." Mit diesen Worten kippte Lavender Hermine einen Krug Kürbissaft über den Kopf. Die sonst immer so friedfertige Jahrgangsbeste war mit der Geduld am Ende und schmiss sich mit aller Kraft auf ihre Gegnerin.

Ron stand total verdattert daneben: „Und das nur wegen mir?" Neben ihn war Harry getreten.

„Tja Ron. DAS ist wohl die Macht der Liebe.


End file.
